


i'd like to call you a sick bastard (but i know our mother better than that)

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, I Tried, No Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "We don't talk much anymore, you know. It was, what, three weeks before I even heard you were pregnant."





	i'd like to call you a sick bastard (but i know our mother better than that)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radioqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/gifts).



> file this one under 'Yes, but Why didn't Porn Happen?'. sorry.
> 
> (a last minute treat, because this prompt just wouldn't leave me alone.)

For some reason, her body didn't seem to be able to get the message that it couldn't move - it kept trying to do so, to shy away from a punch or to lean into a stroke.

Being fed and watered by getting a funnel shoved down her throat probably wasn't helping. ("They've got such things as straws, you know," she'd said, the first day, and he'd laughed and asked if she'd liked for him to spoonfeed her some soup. She'd been tempted to say yes, just for a chance to get her hands on a spoon, but in the end, she's decided to do the smart thing and try to headbutt him.)

(Thus, her current situation. As if she hadn't tried worse things during their last family dinner, two months ago.)

"They're very faint, aren't they?" he was saying - talking to himself, mostly, although he did seem to like it when she talked back. She was expected to pay attention, at any rate.

It made her think of what Mom and Dad referred to as 'spy school'. (Always keep your wits about you, because you never know when there's going to be a pop quiz. Or an assassination attempt.)

His hands were stroking her stomach. The same old thing again, then.

"The stretch marks," he said, confirming her guess. "I wish I could have seen you when - "

 _When I was carrying another man's child? Not likely, dear brother. Not likely._ Even if they'd been working for the same agency - hell, even if they'd been _partners_ , she wouldn't have gone near him in that state.

He sighed. His hands were warm on her skin. He was very good with them, always had been. Very good, and sometimes, of course, very bad - although it was illogical to think in such black and white terms; this wasn't about right and wrong, or good and evil.

This was about family. Sooner or later, everything was about family.

He sighed. "Just as well you lost it, probably. I mean, if you hadn't, I'd only have needed to fuck it out of you, wouldn't I? Clean out every last trace of that bastard."

 _Actually, I'm pretty sure it was Dad's._ So very much not the right time to bring that up, and it was only a possibility, anyway. One time, as part of her training.

"You know that's not how it works, right?" she said.

He shrugged. "It's a line. Just trying to get a rise out of you, see what gets you going these days. We don't talk much anymore, you know. It was, what, three weeks before I even heard you were pregnant."

 _And how long did it take you to find someone willing to slip something into my food to make sure I miscarried?_ Not that she had any reason to suspect him more than any of the others.

"It was a surprise to me, too."

He nodded, as if this went without saying. "I don't suppose there are any pictures?"

 _Sadly, it had not occurred to me that I might need to bribe my elder brother to let me go by forking over pictures of my naked pregnant body._ Not that he'd have really let her go.

"I wasn't feeling very photogenic."

"Hormones," he said, nodding as if he knew all about it. To be fair, he might have done research on the subject. "They can put all these crazy thoughts in your head. He still fucked you, didn't he? More than once?"

_As a matter of fact, he seemed rather terrified someone might suggest he ought to talk to Dad about becoming a member of the family._

"He didn't?" She really had to stay more focused on keeping her thoughts off of her face; at this rate, next time he started the official part of the interrogation, she'd spill her guts and then some. "I would have. In fact, picturing you pregnant inspired me to start masturbating again." He shook his head. "I honestly thought I'd grown too old for that sort of stuff, but nope, apparently not."

"I'm flattered." She was chagrined to realize that she almost meant it. Almost.

"Yes, well, then you had to go and get yourself captured, didn't you? Not that I'm complaining, but it's a bit tricky to imagine you on your knees, smiling as you're about to suck my cock or take it up the ass or whatever when I know perfectly well that in reality, you're right here, secure as can be, not going anywhere in the foreseeable future except maybe next door."

Going next door would not be good. It would also, she reassured herself, never happen. "Think of the damage _that_ would do to your early morning fantasy sex."

He grimaced. "I'd rather not, thanks very much. Still, since we're on the subject, any preference for a particular position? Any kinks I should know about?"

"Mm. Well, I do find it a real turn-on to have my hands free during sex." He shook his head, as she'd more or less expected him to. "Legs?" He'd need to free _something_ if he planned on fucking her in a way that might get her pregnant again.

"It was a serious question, you know," he said. "I like you. I'm cool just having my fun and maybe getting you knocked up again - that'd sure make next Christmas dinner a lot more interesting, but hey, what sort of brother would be if I made this all about me? Come on, live a little. Have some fun."

"I remember what happened last time you said that."

"Nothing you didn't thoroughly enjoy at the time. So, last chance, speak up now or forever hold your peace. With the annotation that when I say 'forever', it's more like 'until about this time tomorrow' and when I say 'hold your peace', I mean 'please scream, beg and talk to me as much as you want'."

It would help, she knew, to give him something. It wouldn't even have to be real. "Promise me you'll let me go."

His eyes gleamed. "You'll have to earn it, but fine. I promise that once you have thoroughly satisfied each and every one of my carnal and emotional needs, I will let you go. Alternately, I'll bring you along to the next family dinner - Mom and Dad would only give me hell if I left you here by yourself, anyway, and it might be nice to show up as the prodigal son for once, complete with barefoot, pregnant sister. I'll figure something out to tell my employers - they're a bunch of idiots, anyway."

"What a coincidence. So are mine." Hers were a bunch of _well-intentioned_ ones, mind. That did make a difference.

"Like Dad always says: in the end, it all comes down to family. Although I have to admit, it doesn't hurt you're also the hottest piece of ass I've ever managed to stick my dick into."

She didn't tell him again that she was flattered. He really didn't need the encouragement.


End file.
